


Insufferable

by hokage35



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Medical, M/M, Nurse!Castiel, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 09:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4132122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokage35/pseuds/hokage35
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Dean,” his throat was dry. “I need you to remove your,” pull yourself together Castiel. “Your jeans,” be finally blurted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insufferable

**Author's Note:**

> Short one shot fic.

Castiel knew he should have said no. Meg can do her own damn work for once. She was always slacking off and making him cover for her. His shift was supposed to have ended ten minutes ago. Twelve hours in the ER and he was beyond tired. But now here he was holding another chart. One last patient and then he could go. Sure he wanted to get angry at Meg for sticking him with more work but she had already left, off to see some concert. At least it was pretty straight forward, Castiel assessed from the doctor's notes: motorcyclist vs road, a few cuts and scrapes that needed to be cleaned and dressed.

“Okay Mister Winchester,” Castiel was reading the chart as he walked inside. “Let’s take a look at your…” he looked up at the man in front of him. The patient was beautiful; piercing gaze, strong jaw, tussled hair and to make things worse he was currently not wearing a shirt.

“Injuries,” the patient answered for Castiel. The other man frowned at Castiel’s word fumble. “And it’s Dean.” There was a rather nasty scrape down Dean’s side where his flesh had met the road, somehow his leather jacket had slid up his body as he fell and tumbled off his bike. He also has another minor cut on his cheek and a few other cuts that did not look like much of a worry.

‘You are a professional,’ Castiel told himself as he walked to the man’s side. “That does not look so pleasant Dean.”

“I’ve had worse,” Dean shrugged, mentally recalling all his motorcycle related falls. “So nurse Castiel are you going to make me sexy again,” Dean raised a brow and pointed to the small cut on the side of his face. He’d seen the nurse’s name on his ID.

An awkward chuckle escaped Castiel’s lips as he put on some gloves. He moistened some gauze pads with cleaning solution and began.

Dean hissed at the stinging sensation. 

“I have had seven year olds make less noise than you,” Castiel teased.

“Low blow,” Dean laughed, he’d effectively been distracted from the pain.

Wounds were easy, Castiel used all his might to focus on the injury, cleaning away. He most certainly did not let himself get distracted by Dean’s amazing bicep, or sculpted pecs, much. Things got worse however when he followed the cuts lower towards the other man’s hip bone. ‘Crap!’ Castiel thought as he noticed how they went below his waist line. “Dean,” his throat was dry. “I need you to remove your,” pull yourself together Castiel. “Your jeans,” be finally blurted. 

“You move fast,” Dean winked before standing to oblige with the request. 

Castiel turned away whilst Dean undressed, grabbing some dressings from a nearby tray. When he turned back he thought his eyes were going to roll out of their sockets. Dean was now sitting on the bed in nothing more than a pair of black briefs. He was not sure how long he must have stood there staring at Dean’s body. Reality came crashing back when Dean cleared his throat.

“Not for nothing Cas, but the last person who looked at me like that; I got laid,” Dean shot him a grin.

Castiel blushed, almost too distracted to open the dressing he was holding. “You won’t be having sex for at least a few days with an injury like that.” He was attempting to tease back.

“So then, what are you doing in a few days?” Dean’s tone was rather seductive.

“You are insufferable,” Castiel swallowed the lump in his throat. 

“That wasn’t a no,” Dean retorted.

Castiel pressed the dressing to Dean’s side as delicately as possible. “Do you use that line on all ER nurses?”

“Just the hot ones,” Dean placed his hand on top of Castiel’s. “And that still wasn’t a no.”

A small moan escaped Castiel’s lips. He eventually managed to free his hand. “Insufferable,” he repeated before beginning to clean the small cut on Dean’s face. It was small enough not to need a bandage. “All done,” his voice was a little higher than usual. “You can get dressed.”

“Are you sure you want me to?” Dean’s reply shot straight to Castiel’s groin. 

Castiel’s face was flush. “I will go get your discharge papers signed by a doctor,” he blurted, needing desperately to leave the room before doing something he would regret. 

When he returned a few minutes later Dean was dressed and standing in the middle of the room waiting for him. A fully clothed Dean was not nearly as good to look at. “Just need you to sign here,” Castiel pointed on the discharge paperwork before handing a pen over to Dean. “You will need to follow up with your local health care professional in a couple of days to change that dressing but other than that you should be fine. Take some paracetamol for the pain.”

“Can you do it?” Dean asked, brow raised.

“The ER is not a local doctor’s office Dean,” Castiel glared, ignoring the butterflies in his stomach.

“Oh I had no intention of coming back here,” Dean mused. “I could take you out to dinner and then you could change my bandages back at your place, or mine, I don’t care where.”

“Dean,” Castiel knew this was inappropriate but every part of him wanted to say yes.

“Come on Cas,” Dean frowned. “You don’t want me to get an infection now do you?” He fought back with some puppy dog eyes.

“Insufferable,” Castiel groaned for the third time that night. He did not get much of a chance to say anything after that as Dean kissed him. 

Castiel put his number into Dean’s phone before walking the other man to the exit. He owed Meg for leaving early but he was not going to let her know that.


End file.
